poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom/Transcript
This is a script for Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. The Beginning story begins at the Magic Kingdom in Disney world Connor Lacey: This is strange that Alpha Trion have sent us to Merlin's house. Big Barda: What I want to know is why he send us here. Megatron (Prime): I can answer that. Sideswipe (Robots in Disguise 2015): What's the answer? Twilight Sparkle: Because, Merlin has a special mission for us. Bumblebee (Robots in Disguise 2015): Oh, of course. Jiminy Cricket: Come on, let's go see what Merlin wants. Merlin: Oh good, Connor and Pals. I suppose you want to know what's going on. Hades: Boys, suppose then you'll want to know what's going on. zoom in on the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom. Hades: Boys, I'm thinking it's time for a change of atmosphere. open in on Hades' office Maybe nice summer place. Pain: You coud use a little sun, boss. Hades: Which is why Zanramon and I got our eyes on this charming little kingdom. see the Cinderella Castle. Hades: The charming part can be fixed castle turns green. A wall of thorns covers the screen but otherwise, it's got a little garden feel. castle and thorns are lit on fire leaving behind its burnt remains Just redecorate maybe add some new drapes and hey, why not? back to Hades' office. Hades is holding a miniturized version of the castle in the palm of his hand Hades: But, best of all, we can get it for a steal! squeezes the miniature castle and it disappears in a cloud of smoke The only problem, minor roadblock really. block of stone falls on the screen and shatters into a statue of Merlin holding a safe Hades: Is this wizard, Merlin. He's got a security system: The Crystal of the Magic Kingdom. safe turns into the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom. The crystal shows Pain and Panic playing patty cake Word is, it can defeat any evil so, I need you boys to steal it for me. Supergirl: Whoa! Hades has such an evil scheme. Naare: That's right, Supergirl. For you see, He ran the Underworld But though the dead were dull and uncouth He was as mean as he was ruthless And that's the gospel truth He had a plan to shake things up And that's the gospel truth Connor Lacey: Anyway, let's watch. is asleep in his chair. Pain and Panic steal the crystal on top of his shelf. Merlin wakes up. Pain and Panic run off with the crystal. Merlin gets up and takes out his wand Merlin: Stop! Scoundrel! waves his wand shattering the crystal. Pain and Panic are sucked into a portal in the floor. Hades: This was supposed to be easy! You get the crystal in and out ba-boom! We take over the Magic Kingdom. model of the Cinderella Castle sits on Hades' table. We see the shards of the crystal floating by its holder Hades: But now, if Merlin finds those pieces and puts them back togeter crystal is reassembled Then we're through! holds up Pain and Panic Okay, we can adjust. puts them down I got it! pulls out nine cards with Yzma, Scar, Govenor Ratcliffe, Jafar, Ursula, Chernabog, Dr. Facilier, Cruella de Vil and Maleficent on them Hades: We'll get ourselves some real nasty bad guys, holds up a card with the remaining crystal pieces on it we find the crystal pieces before Merlin and how do you do, we're livin' on easy street! Or Main Street. Whatever. Zanramon: That's a brilliant scheme, Hades. Brilliant plan indeed. (Laughs evilly) They thought I was defeated But very soon we'll see The shock as I rise from the flames So triumphantly I never thought I'd have this chance Oh, how long it's been A second opportunity And this time I'll win For I have a plan Skeleton King: Enlighten us now Zanramon: Yes, I have a plan The Utrom Shredder: We wanna know how Zanramon: Follow my lead, that's all you need Yes, I have a plan We'll gather every villain in the Magic Kingdom We'll unify them all under our lead And once our lead is assembled We will be victorious It'll be glorious All the Magic Kingdom's lush terrain Will again be our domain For I have a plan Skeleton King: We know it's true Zanramon: Yes, I have a plan The Utrom Shredder: That's what we do Zanramon: Follow my lead, that's all you need I have a plan Yes, I have a plan Skeleton King: We love your scheme Zanramon: I have a plan The Utrom Shredder: Hey, watch the steam! Zanramon: Follow my lead, that's all you need Yes, I have a plan out of the crystal. Connor Lacey: Zanramon and Hades are taking over the Magic Kingdom? Aelita: So, that's what's going on. Zazu: What are we going to do? Merlin: Four pieces of the Sorcerer crystal remain lost. I need your help to find those shards and stop Zanramon's minions' from taking over! Misty: What's the first thing to know about being a Sorcerer? Merlin: The first thing you need to know as a Sorcerer is that the Magic Kingdom's mystic portals. Created by yours truly. Also, you guys will need some help from your old friends from your adventures. And keep an eye out for new ones. You might need them in your team later. Like, this one that I'm speaking to you right now. Finding and opening the correct portal will show you the thing you'll seek. You only be able to keep the portal open for a short while before it closes again. I've drawn up a map to the portal locations of the kingdom and mark them in each symbol, like this. To open the portal, go to the location then touch your Sorcerers key to the key hole. It'll look like this. Now, in order for your spells to be effective, you must stand in the Circle of Power. And, finally, to be armed with some of my Magic Spells, I've cleverly transferred their magic portals into cards. All right, Connor and Pals, I think you've got all the tools. I'll meet up with you in front of the training portal and teach you how to cast a spell! Connor Lacey: You can count on us, Merlin. We'll find those crystal shards, or my name isn't Connor Joseph Patrick Lacey! Optimus Prime: (In Rabbit's voice): Now, put your combat gear on. This is a dangerous mission, and we cannot afford any mistakes. The fate of the Magic Kingdom is in our hands. Chapter 1: The Lion King story begins at Adventureland Astral: Where does the map say we have to go now? Connor Lacey: It says to go somewhere in Adventureland. Juniper Montage: But, this is not the way to Adventureland. Pinkie Pie: The last time, if I remember correctly, Adventureland was, south eastly over and down direction, this way. Magnificently speaking. Naare: No. Merlin wanted us to go this way. Simba: No, that would be Tomorrowland! Sci-Twi: No, no, no and no! Legion of Cartoon Heroes and the Reform Squad members bickering Poison Ivy (DCSHG): Perhaps if we hold up the Key card to this fireplace, it might open to the portal. see Merlin on the Jungle Cruise in a Skipper's hat steering the boat. An off-screen minion zaps him. He ducks Merlin: Glad you could join us, Connor. Hades set an ambush for me you see. So I'm afraid I won't be able to help you. Max (Pokémon): But, who will help us then? Merlin: ducks as a minion zaps him Rafiki, will guide you in my stead. Good luck! cut to inside of Rafiki's tree. Rafiki pops out and laughs. Rafiki: There you are! Asante sana , squash banana... Human Applejack: What have Hades and Zanramon done to the Pride Lands, Rafiki? Rafiki: Let me show you, Human Applejack. takes apart a friut and smears its juices on the screen. We see the Circle of Life below Scar and two hyenas in the form of one of Rafiki's drawings Scar has returned in spite of his big fall. This is a very dark trick. It breaks the Circle of Life. see Hades also drawn in Rafiki's style Only one who is also broken could do this! You see? see another drawing of Hades which then wipes to Scar's lair in the Elephant Graveyard Hades: Here's the proposition, my furry friend. Help us take over this place and find me Merlin's Crystal of the Magic Kingdom and I will let you live forever. see a drawing of Scar standing on a rock Rafiki: (Off-Screen) So Scar returned... Scar: And this time nothing can harm me. So if you wish to escape my wrath you will obey me. Stampede the elephants and crush all who would stand in my way! drawing wipes away to Scar When I find the Crystal, I shall be King... wipes back into a drawing ...forever! wipes away the drawing Rafiki: You, must stop Scar. Fix this broken circle. I'm sending Highwire, Grindor and Sureshock to help you. jumps back into the treetop laughing. He hits the player with his stick Merlin: You must go to another portal to confront Scar and his dark magic. This is where you'll find it. Get there and use the Sorcerer's Key. Connor Lacey: Here they come now. Highwire: Beeping (Translation) "Well then Connor Lacey, lets get going." Connor Lacey: Yeah, Scar won't know what hit him. see a rock formation Rafiki: (Off-Screen) Ahhhh. There is much dark magic here. And Scar has shared it with the hyenas! You must stop them. elephant is heard trumpeting. It whacks Banzai onscreen. He coughs Banzai: Ugh, man. Elephants are not easy to scare. If it weren't for Scar's whole invincibility thing, there's no way I'd be taking orders from him again. notices the player Hey. You're one of those guys Scar warned us about! growls at the player and zaps them with magic from his mouth. He coughs and scratches his ear. After the player defeats him, he is woozy with a black eye. I'm just gonna lie down for a minute... passes out Rafiki: (Off-Screen) Ha-hahaha! You did it! Now you must catch up to Scar. There is still a way to stop him and put things right. Sorcerer's Crest: Tree see Scar adresssing the Hyenas in a barren field Rafiki: (Off-Screen) Scar is getting closer. But the lion, he tricked the hyenas. They are not so smart. You must show them the truth. Scar: Starting an elephant stampede. Such a small task. Yet somehow beyond you fools. I seem to be the only one around here capable of doing anything right?! camera pans out to Scar under a tree Rafiki: (Off-Screen) The hyenas think Scar cannot be beaten. Show them! Merlin: (Off-Screen) Use the Sorcerer's Crest. The symbol on the back of your spell cards. It contains powerful magic. Uh, that's it... Hurry, hurry! using the Crest, a branch hits Scar on the head. He falls down Shenzi: Hey! You're not invincible! Why, you lying, mangy, no good, wanna-be king of the Savannah! We are out of here! laughs Rafiki: (Off-Screen) Good work! Scar will disappear here. But you can follow him to another place and face the lion. Battle: Scar see Scar and Hades back in the Elephant Graveyard lair Rafiki: (Off-Screen) The hyenas have fled, yes! Haha! But Scar seeks another's help. You must stop him before it is too late! Scar: Surely you can appriciate if I am to rule this Land, I must be more powerful than my brother. Mufasa. Hades: What I can appriciate is you keeping your part of the bargin. So, get those elephants moving and bring me that Crystal flames turn orange or our deal is off! disappears. Scar notices the player Scar: Ah, there you are. You certainly proved your skill against that tree branch. Unfortunately, this time you have to contend with ME! claws at the player. After the player casts their spell, he is on the ground groaning and rubbing his head. Hades appears Hades: Late night stealing the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom I hope...? Because you better not be raining on my parade here. groans Hmmm... Time for a little Underworld pick-me-up again. snaps his fingers evaporating Scar. Rafiki: (Off-Screen) You bested him, my friend! Haha! But, what goes away sometimes comes around again. Be watchful. Final Battle: Scar-Cloud see Hades out in a field Rafiki: (Off-Screen) Haha! There is no time to lose! A dark power has made Scar a mighty storm. Only a good power can stop him. Like you! raises the evaporated Scar into the sky and laughs evilly. Scar is now a cloud Scar: I have only one bit of advice for you. RUN! zaps the player with lightning. After the player casts their spell, he is unharmed Back away or my lightning will stampede the elephants below. Rafiki: (Off-Screen) Ah. That Scar is a tricky one. But old Rafiki already sent the elephants home. laughs Now. Blow that storm away! Merlin: (Off-Screen) Use any of your spell cards, Sorcerer and finish Scar! zaps the player again. After the player uses their final spell, Scar fades away much to Hades shock Scar: NOOOOOO!!! facepalms Hade: Great! But did he listen? No. He wants to be a cloud. Who's afraid of a cloud?!! yells in frustration. Rafiki laughs Rafiki: (Off-Screen) No time to put out that fire just yet! But you beat Scar! You did it! We cut back to Merlin whose Jungle Cruise boat is wrecked. Merlin: Very well done! Congratulations, Sorcerer! laughs. Rafiki hops on board the boat Unfortunately Hades still has other villains afoot. You know, I could always use your help again if you can spare the time. waves goodbye